Most bags today face the same problem: how to provide structure within the bag to separate and protect the contents of the bag while still keeping a malleable form in order to maintain the convenience of transporting or carrying the bag when it is empty. This problem is pervasive with all types of bags, whether specialized or general, for all purposes. For example, reusable all-purpose canvas tote bags are commonly used at grocery stores or supermarkets. These all-purpose tote bags are convenient because they are lightweight, collapsible, and easy to carry in their empty form. However, because such canvas tote bags have no structure, the contents of the bag are highly susceptible to shifting and jarring, thereby subjecting the more fragile contents (e.g., soft fruits, eggs, etc.) to possible damage.
In contrast, more specialized bags, such as gym or tennis bags, tend to have firmer structure in order to accommodate multiple compartments for specialized content. However such bags are heavier, larger, and bulkier than all-purpose general bags, making them more inconvenient to carry, transport, or store. Furthermore, such compartmentalized bags are often difficult to clean because the compartments create crevices or corners where dust, dirt, food, and other particles may be collected and trapped.
As such, what is needed is an easier-to-clean bag having a structure for separating and protecting the diverse contents in the bag while still maintaining the convenience of a lightweight, easy-to-carry, easy-to-store, malleable form when the bag is empty.